


Guitar Strings

by bathannah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathannah/pseuds/bathannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves the callouses on Frank's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Strings

Gerard loved Frank, like, a shit ton. He loved everything about him; his hair, eyes, voice, giggle, the way he fucking eats for Christ's sake; Gerard loves literally everything about Frank. But there was one part of Frank that Gerard loved the most.

His hands.

Gerard was in love with Frank's hands; from the tattoos to the length of his fingers, Gerard believed that Frank's hands were his best asset, in his opinion, and his opinion fucking mattered okay, because he was Gerard motherfucking Way, and he was pure sass and sex, and if anyone disagreed then they're in denial about so many things.

But the callouses on Frank's fingers from playing guitar gave Gerard Way too many boners for it to be legal. Like he felt like a fucking teenager again from all the times he's came in his pants lately; that's how fucking ridiculous this is.

Gerard was getting real tired of Frank's bullshit alright, because Frank wasn't even trying and he was being so god damn sexy and Gerard just couldn't handle it without having to go jerk one off in the bathroom after every encounter with Frank.

And he has been told that good things come to those who wait, but he's been waiting for four fucking weeks now, and he's practically hard all the fucking time now, so when Gerard was in the dressing room and Frank walked in, alone and shirtless, Gerard was so done. He walked over to the door and flipped the lock before turning back to a very half naked and confused Frank.

"Gerard why did you lock the door?" Frank asked, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down his legs while Gerard just stared like the fucking moron he is, and before his brain caught up with his actions, he was on his knees in front of Frank, looking up at him with hazy eyes and looking so fucking submissive and pretty that Frank almost had a fucking heart attack and orgasm at the same time.

"Fuck me?" Gerard asked pleadingly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Frank's boxers. "Please Frankie?" Frank gulped and motioned for Gerard to stand up, which wasn't easy okay, because have you ever tried to stand up with a raging hard on? Like holy motherfucker does it hurt.

Frank sauntered over to Gerard and played with the hem of his shirt before yanking it over his head, throwing it to a random corner of the room. Frank then began walking around Gerard, his eyes taking in every curve, every muscle, and Gerard wasn't even naked yet and Frank was all ready so fucking turned on it was ridiculous.

And Gerard wasn't any better okay, because he needed Frank to fuck him like right fucking now before he came in his pants for no fucking reason at all.

Frank pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free. He motioned for Gerard to do the same, and Gerard nearly sobbed with how good it felt it free his dick from the tight confinement of his skinny jeans; like they were so fucking tight Gerard couldn't even wear boxers underneath them.

Gerard really wanted to suck Frank's dick okay, because he has been dreaming about this moment for so long, and little to his knowledge, so has Frank, and it was pretty obvious that Frank was in charge here, which Gerard was a-okay with.

Frank then grabbed Gerard and bent him over the back of the couch, both of then so fucking turned on they just couldn't wait. Frank stuck two of his fingers in his mouth while Gerard whined impatiently, just wanting something inside of him like right FUCKING NOW.

Frank then pushed one finger inside of the red haired singer, who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Frank smirked and began pumping his digit in and out of Gerard, who kept gasping at the pleasure.

"M-more Frankie." Gerard begged, his hands clawing for something to grab onto.

Frank didn't need to be told twice and eased another finger inside of Gerard, who whined loudly as Frank began to move his fingers, picking up the pace when Gerard began rolling his hips down onto Frank's fingers.

Frank curled his fingers, and that was when Gerard fucking screamed in pleasure, and Frank kept rubbing at his prostate while Gerard practically fucked himself on Frank's fingers, moaning loudly as Frank brought him closer to his climax.

"Fr-frank I'm g-gonna-"

Frank quickly removed his fingers, Gerard groaning because like what the FUCK Frank, you can't just suddenly stop when-

Gerard moaned obscenely when Frank entered him. He hasn't felt this full and pleasured in motherfucking ages, and he swore he wasn't going to last, because this felt way too good.

Frank began to move slowly, not wanting to hurt the man below him. Gerard however was fucking done okay, and just wanted Frank to fucking fuck him already, and he decided now was the time to take action.

"Fr-frank stop."

Frank stopped immediately and pulled out of Gerard, who stood up and faced the guitarist, who was gazing at him with concern.

"Are you okay? Did I do something? Did I-"

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him, placing his hands on his shoulders while Frank was looking at him confused and flustered.

"G-gee what are y-you d-doing?"

Gerard smirked at Frank, who swore he almost came just from Gerard looking at him like that, because holy hell did he look hot.

"Gonna ride you." Gerard said as he lowered himself onto Frank, who moaned when Gerard's heat surrounded his cock. Soon he was all the way in side, and Gerard was panting, his cheeks slightly pink as he began to slowly roll his hips, moaning in the back of his throat.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips and squeezed, helping the singer move his hips on his dick. Gerard whined and began to bounce up and down on Frank's cock, moving faster each time he went down.

Frank felt bad that Gerard was doing all the work, so he suddenly snapped his hips up, hitting Gerard's prostate dead on. Gerard cried out in pleasure as Frank continued to pound into him, his prostate being abused in the best way possible.

Gerard felt his climax quickly approaching, and he stopped moving and just began rolling his hips down, Frank's cock rubbing and pounding against his prostate.

Gerard was making these gaspy 'ah ah ah' sounds that were really high pitched and feminine and just plain hot, and Gerard was just fucking losing it as he chased his orgasm.

Frank leaned up so his lips were right by Gerard's ear and just rolled his hips to meet Gerard's.

"Cum for me baby, c'mon......c'mon." Frank murmured, and that just pushed Gerard over the fucking edge as he came, moaning a very feminine moan, his body convulsing with the intensity of it.

Frank came right after Gerard, groaning his name under his breath. Gerard then whimpered from the oversensitivity and lifted himself off of Frank's cock, Frank's cum dripping down his thighs as he flopped down next to Frank, who was still coming down from his high.

Frank soon came to his senses and wrapped an arm around the singer, who snuggled into his side gratefully, his eyes drooping.

Frank placed a gentle kiss on the top of Gerard's head as he closed his eyes, falling asleep quite quickly, Gerard not soon after.


End file.
